


По ту сторону двери

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Three Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке 4 - 28. Ямамото/Гокудера. Разговор через запертую дверь - Ямамото изводит Гокудеру описанием того, как бы трахнул его, Хаято возбуждается, дрочит, но в ответ ничего не говорит.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 8





	По ту сторону двери

**Author's Note:**

> 3YL!Ямамото/3YL!Гокудера

Ямамото делает короткий замах — и тело наемника с перерезанным горлом оседает на пол, поднимая облако белой пыли.  
Такеши поражается, как здание до сих пор не рухнуло от обстрела и взрывов; с потолка сыпется штукатурка, под ногами скрипит битое стекло. Ему приходится то и дело перепрыгивать через очередную кучу сломанной обгоревшей мебели — или очередной труп.  
Очень, очень много мусора. Здесь не мешает как следует убраться. А еще лучше было бы убраться отсюда самому. Но Ямамото не может.  
Быстрые шаги гулким эхом разносятся по пустому дому.  
Гокудера замирает настороженно и приникает ухом к тяжелой металлической двери. Вздрагивает и громко ругается, услышав знакомый обеспокоенный голос:  
\- Гокудера! Ты тут?  
\- Здесь, придурок! Чего ты орешь, сейчас кто-нибудь прибежит и тебя точно убьют, тупая твоя голова!  
\- Не прибежит, - Такеши улыбается и тянет на себя ручку. Дверь не поддается. - Мы всех перебили. Вроде бы.  
\- Вроде бы, - повторяет раздраженно Хаято. - А проверить не мог, прежде чем бежать сюда, сломя голову? Шею себе на лестнице не свернул?  
Ямамото задумчиво покусывает губу и отходит на пару шагов, разглядывая дверь. Он начинает понимать, почему Гокудера злится даже сильнее обычного.  
\- Захлопнулась? Или заперли?  
\- Тебе какая разница! Сам захлопнул, надо было, - Хаято чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь от досады. Надо же было так оплошать... Он просто выманил на верхний этаж с десяток человек, а потом швырнул в них веером динамитные шашки и проскользнул за дверь. Черт, он полный кретин. Он должен был сообразить, что за такой тяжелой махиной явно из бронированного металла находится какое-нибудь хранилище со сложными замками. Наверняка снаружи кто-то укрылся от взрыва и что-то сделал с ними. Гокудера пытался открыть их изнутри — бесполезно.  
Он со злости бьет кулаком о дверь и шипит от боли.  
\- Эй, что там происходит? Ты в порядке, Хаято? Эй, ты можешь подорвать дверь?  
\- А ты как думаешь, идиот, - Гокудера раздраженно пинает какой-то ящик, оказавшийся под ногами. - Если бы мог — сидел бы, по-твоему, здесь?  
Он молчит и добавляет нехотя:  
\- У меня динамит закончился.  
\- Я сейчас свяжусь с кем-нибудь и нас вытащат, - Такеши нажимает на кнопку быстрого вызова и прижимает телефон к уху. - Ты там только не нервничай.  
\- Заткнись! Заткнись, тупой ты дебил! Я не нервничаю!  
Хаято чувствует, что сам сейчас взорвется от злости и адреналина, не желающего утихать в крови. Когда их двоих посылали на разведку, кто мог предположить, что их ждет три десятка наемников с автоматами. Да еще и эта чертова бронированная дверь, чтоб ей провалиться. Гокудера в сотый раз ругает себя последним кретином. Он ничего не сумел продумать заранее. Разве такой человек сможет быть настоящей Правой рукой Десятого?  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Как скажешь.  
Ямамото опускается на пол и прислоняется к двери. Металл холодит разгоряченную кожу сквозь влажную ткань футболки.  
\- Эй, ты еще там?  
\- Конечно. Я никуда не тороплюсь, Хаято, - улыбается Такеши и прикрывает глаза устало. - Матч «Соколов» покажут в шесть вечера, а, значит, у меня еще куча свободного времени.  
\- Идиот. В жизни не видел таких идиотов. А если они пришлют подкрепление? Тебя там пристрелят на месте.  
\- Не нужно за меня волноваться, Хая..  
\- Я и не волнуюсь! - перебивает сердито Гокудера. - Ты можешь отправляться к Десятому и рассказать о выполненной операции. Я всё равно никуда отсюда не денусь. Меня вытащат потом.  
Он прислушивается несколько секунд, хмурит брови и нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по двери.  
\- Ну, и чего ты там сидишь?  
\- Я просто немного отдохну, ты не против?  
\- Против. Но объяснять это тебе бесполезно, я уже понял. Я с тобой потом поговорю, - угрожающе обещает Хаято и садится на пол. Крутит кольцо на пальце — оно легко соскальзывает. Жарко. Он стягивает с себя рубашку и думает о том, на сколько часов ему должно здесь хватить кислорода. Глупости. Минимум два-три у него в запасе есть. Жаль, о сигаретах пока придется забыть. Черт возьми, как же ему невыносимо хочется курить...  
\- Хорошо, поговорим потом, - легко соглашается Ямамото. Он улыбается безотчетно, думая о том, как же хорошо, что у них с недавнего времени наконец-то появились эти «разговоры потом». Какой Хаято забавный, когда сердится. Как он смущается всякий раз, стоит только Такеши коснуться губами его шеи за ухом. Как вспыхивает, услышав неприличное словечко из уст такого правильного Ямамото. Как сладко его дразнить.  
Такеши словно чувствует, как рядом с Гокудерой в легкие попадает в сотню раз больше воздуха. Как кружится голова от этого ощущения. Он не намерен терять ни минуты.  
Ямамото вздрагивает и мгновенно поднимается на ноги, заслышав едва различимый шорох на лестнице. Крадется бесшумно и успевает занести меч за мгновение до того, как окровавленный человек в камуфляже направит на него оружие. Наемник падает на ступеньки, под ним расползается кривая лужа крови. Но Такеши смотрит не на нее.  
Он не может оторвать взгляд от крохотной мигающей лампочки на рации. Он раздрабливает ее на куски ударом рукояти и возвращается обратно.  
Интересно, сколько времени им понадобится, чтобы оказаться здесь? И кто окажется быстрее: свои или...  
Неважно. Он никуда не уйдет отсюда. Пока здесь Хаято.  
\- Эй, что это за шум?  
\- Ты не поверишь - с потолка рухнул такой кусок штукатурки, ха!  
\- Жаль, не на твою голову...  
Надо отвлечься. И отвлечь Хаято. Такеши уверен, что тому сейчас совсем несладко — в тесной коробке со спертым воздухом. Там, наверное, даже окон нет.  
\- Гокудера, у тебя там окно есть? Или лампа?  
\- Тебе какое дело... - Гокудера щурится на тусклую аварийную лампочку под самым потолком. Толку от нее никакого. - Нет тут света.  
\- Жаль, - выдыхает Такеши.  
\- Почему?  
\- При свете было бы легче, я думаю. Ну, ты же знаешь, - он широко улыбается. - Я всегда больше люблю при свете.  
\- Придурок! Нашел время!  
\- А что? - Ямамото устраивается поудобнее и прикрывает мечтательно глаза, не забывая пристально следить за лестницей из-под прикрытых век. - Мне нравится, когда тебя можно хорошенько разглядеть. Как только выберемся отсюда — я сразу же это сделаю.  
\- Обойдешься...  
\- Сначала сниму с тебя всю одежду — мы чертовски пропотели здесь. А потом поведу в ванную и...  
\- Замолчи! Не желаю слушать этот бред! Только этого мне сейчас не хватало...  
Гокудера оттягивает ворот футболки. Как же жарко... Пульс стучит быстро и рвано, а этот идиот только подливает масла в огонь своими бесстыжими разговорами. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему так понравится доводить Хаято до бешенства своими грязными словечками. Гокудера вообще думал, что Такеши не имеет ни малейшего представления о таких словах. И таких вещах. Пока он не...  
Хаято краснеет и раздраженно стягивает футболку. Невыносимо жарко.  
\- Я включу душ на полную и буду мыть тебя — долго и тщательно, во всех местах. А потом уложу на кровать и вылижу там, куда не смог достать. Тоже — очень долго и тщательно. Тебе понравится...  
\- Ты не услышишь больше от меня ни единого слова. Ни одного. Если мы отсюда выберемся живыми, я тебя убью, клянусь.  
\- Когда мы отсюда выберемся, тебе будет не до убийств, Хаято. И не до разговоров. Ты будешь лежать подо мной и стонать, а я буду тебя вылизывать. Ты же знаешь, что тебе это нравится, правда? Я уложу тебя на живот и заставлю раздвинуть ноги. А потом пройдусь языком вдоль всего позвоночника. У тебя очень красивая спина, Хаято, я думаю, что не удержусь, и оставлю на ней пару засосов. А потом спущусь ниже и буду вылизывать твою дырку...

Гокудера зажимает рот рукой и шумно дышит. Он убьет его. Выберется отсюда — и убьет, своими руками.  
\- Она мне так нравится. Маленькая и аккуратная. Ее так приятно трогать языком. Мне так нравится дразнить тебя и думать, что никто не делал этого с тобой до меня. Никто не касался тебя там. У меня крышу сносит от того, что ты весь мой. От того, как ты вздрагиваешь каждый раз, когда я трахаю тебя языком. Как ты вскрикиваешь, когда я начинаю растягивать тебя пальцами, как ты зажимаешься — и сразу же подаешься мне навстречу, да, Хаято? Я буду растягиваться тебя так долго, что ты сам начнешь насаживаться, и всхлипывать, и стонать — мне так нравится это видеть и слушать, как ты просишь у меня еще. Ты же будешь просить еще, правда? Я готов кончить от того, как ты просишь, как цепляешься за простынь пальцами. Ох, как же мне хочется их облизать. Я переверну тебя на спину и вылижу каждый, мне так нравится чувствовать под языком твою горячую кожу и холодные кольца, Хаято. А потом ты покажешь мне, как сильно ты хочешь. Я буду смотреть, как ты дрочишь себе, и думать о том, как эти холодные кольца прижимаются к твоему члену, когда ты обхватываешь его ладонью. Мне всегда было интересно узнать — ты для этого их носишь, верно?  
Гокудера сдавленно стонет в прижатую ко рту ладонь. Он скребет пальцами по полу и не выдерживает — тянет руку к ширинке, расстегивает молнию трясущимися влажными пальцами и, наконец, обхватывает член. Этот невыносимый придурок прав, кольца кажутся ледяными по сравнению с горячей кожей, и это заводит почти так же, как тихий голос Такеши, который рассказывает ему, что будет делать. Так уверенно, словно он видит это всё перед собой наяву. Хаято прикусывает ребро ладони и двигает рукой еще быстрее. По вискам скатываются капли пота, он запрокидывает голову, ударяясь затылком о стену, и зажимает из последних сил рот.

\- У тебя очень красивый член, - Ямамото облизывает губы и делает глубокий вдох. Ну где же подкрепление. Он сам скоро не выдержит и вынесет к черту эту дверь. - Такой ровный, по нему так приятно вести языком. Ты наверняка начнешь отталкивать меня, но прижать твои руки к кровати так легко. Мне нравится чувствовать, как ты дрожишь. Слизывать пот с твоей кожи. Слышать, как ты стонешь, когда я беру у тебя в рот. Ты на вкус восхитительный.  
Когда я выпущу из губ твой член, ты будешь уже готов кончить. Но я тебе не позволю, Хаято. О, нет.  
Я буду трахать тебя долго, медленно и так нежно, что ты будешь кричать и просить меня дать тебе кончить. Знал бы ты, чего мне самому стоит не кончить в тот момент, когда ты выкрикиваешь моё имя. Я заставлю тебя согнуть ноги и развести их в стороны так широко, чтобы у тебя ныли все мышцы. Заставлю прижать колени к груди, чтобы мне удобней было тебя трахать.  
Нет, не заставлю. Попрошу, Хаято. И ты послушаешься, правда? Знал бы ты, как это восхитительно — чувствовать, как ты слушаешься меня и делаешь то, о чем я тебя прошу. Не ругаешься. Не споришь со мной. Не зовешь придурком. Просто стонешь и шепчешь хрипло: «Да, Такеши». «Еще». «Я хочу больше». Я готов отдать тебе всё на свете. Сделать всё, что угодно.

Гокудера зажмуривает глаза и видит лицо Ямамото, который склоняется над ним и спрашивает: «Хочешь еще?». Хаято отчаянно дергает рукой и стонет еле слышно: «Да, да, да, о, пожалуйста...».  
\- Поэтому я дам тебе еще. И больше. И сильнее. Буду гладить твой член, сжимать пальцами соски. С ума сойти можно, какие они чувствительные, как они выглядят на твоей белой коже — яркие, покрасневшие, твердые. Ты так смущаешься, когда понимаешь, что я не могу оторвать от них взгляд. Я буду смотреть на тебя, когда ты кончишь, и не позволю отвернуться. Мне так нравится видеть, как ты распахиваешь глаза, чувствовать, как ты цепляешься пальцами за мои плечи. Думать о том, как после этого останутся синяки, при взгляде на которые ты будешь краснеть.

Хаято выгибается и разводит ноги шире, прикусывает губу и ведет ладонью по груди, щиплет соски, представляя пальцы Такеши — длинные, смуглые, сильные, которые делают всё так уверенно, так правильно, что у него перехватывает дыхание и слезы выступают на глазах.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты краснеешь. Какой ты жаркий. И внутри тоже, боже, ты такой раскаленный внутри, Хаято, и тесный, и когда я трахаю тебя, я думаю о том, что ты никогда не делал этого ни с кем — только со мной. И не делаешь, потому что я никому тебя не отдам, никому не позволю прикоснуться к тебе. Ты удивительный, и я хочу трахать тебя каждую секунду, когда мы вместе. И ты совершенно невыносим, мне хочется заткнуть тебе рот всякий раз, когда ты начинаешь вопить. Хочется целовать тебя, прижимать к себе, хочется кончать в тебя, раз за разом. Когда мы выйдем отсюда, Хаято, я трахну тебя столько раз, что ты не сможешь ходить на следующий день. И я буду носить тебя в ванную на руках, и целовать, и говорить, что ты только мой — столько раз, чтобы ты в это, наконец, поверил...

Гокудера впивается зубами в ладонь и кончает с долгим хриплым стоном. Сползает на пол и вытягивается, тяжело дыша. По телу градом струится пот, Хаято едва хватает сил, чтобы поднять руку и стереть его с лица.  
Ямамото тяжело переводит дух и облизывает пересохшие губы. Жарко. Хотел бы он знать, так ли жарко Гокудере за закрытой дверью. Такеши кладет ладонь на собственный член и сжимает его сквозь ткань штанов.  
\- Гокудера... - начинает он хрипло и замолкает. В нескольких метрах от него стоит пара рослых мужчин в бронежилетах, которые похабно скалятся и поднимают вверх большие пальцы. Ямамото встает на ноги, делает глубокий вдох — и несется мимо них на лестницу.  
Всё занимает не больше пары минут. Он стоит, привалившись к стене, и зажимает ладонью рану на плече. Не страшно.  
\- Ты там? - Гокудера тяжело сглатывает и поднимается на ноги, пошатываясь.  
\- Да, - отвечает Такеши бодро и уверенно, орудуя в замке ключами, найденными на одном из свежих трупов. Значит, тот человек с рацией успел рассказать о захлопнувшейся двери.  
\- Ты что, дрочил тут, придурок? Почему тебя не было слышно?  
Взъерошенный и мокрый полуголый Гокудера — восхитительное зрелище. Ямамото улыбается и начинает слегка заваливаться набок. Хаято ловит его и шипит:  
\- Ты что, все это время сидел тут раненый и нес эту хрень?  
\- Ага, - не моргнув глазом, врет Такеши.  
\- Извращенец. И псих. Я тебя точно убью...  
\- Когда мы доберемся домой?  
\- Если мы доберемся домой и ты немедленно не сделаешь всё то, о чем мне сейчас рассказывал.


End file.
